Power Of Pain
by Miklusca
Summary: Squall has a little breakdown and starts destroying himself. Will his friends be able to save him before he self destructs?
1. Chapter 1

**Power Of Pain**

**Summary: Squall has a little breakdown and starts destroying himself. Will his friends be able to save him before he self destructs? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Square Enix, at least in the real world.**

**Feedback: Please R&R.**

**Warnings: Drug use. Alcohol use. More and more.**

**Pairings: You'll see.**

**Chapter One**

** It's been about a year now after the fight with Sorceress Ultimecia and time compression. Squall and the group graduated and now he was head of Balamb Garden. The others were now instructors, even Seifer who was let in and was a teacher now. Big fucking shock to say the least. The gang seemed to pull apart somewhat, they mostly went out when Squall was busy so he was left out a lot. He didn't care though. He never cared about being alone, no that was a lie. Squall was alone, sad, feeling unloved and let down. Laguna would always invite him to Esthar, but once his son got there he was always 'busy' so Squall usually just went back to Balamb. Back to work, back to the isolation. He tried, oh Hyne how he tried to be the perfect friend, but they always brushed him off now, after he opened up somewhat.**

"**Just a spit in the fucking face." Squall said to himself. He rubbed his temples as he sat in his dorm room, his head aching again. His medication didn't seem to be working anymore, the headaches kept coming more frequently now. 'All because those stupid cunts around me. I can't stand them always looking, pointing and snickering at me! So I don't want to be around people all the fucking time. Cid doesn't understand, the dumb asshole. None of them does. I should kill them. I should just blow up this fucking God damn town and get rid of them all.' He thought.**

** He stood up and took a bottle of Jimmy Bean from the cabinet. Ripping the cap off he guzzled the liquor down, on top of many of his pain pills. It was Friday night and everyone was out, everyone but him. He was going to come along but they told him he didn't need to go. 'They don't want me around. I wonder what all that shit was about ''being friends'' or ''friends need to rely on each other''. All those bullshit lines they used on me during that damn war with that bitch Ultimecia. I was use to being by myself before, but after they starting the slip under my skin, into my very fucking soul I can't stand it.' **

** Squall staggered, his steps becoming uneven and sloppy. Groaning he laid down on his bed and slug down a few muscle relaxants, mixing them with the alcohol and pain pills. 'I wonder what Selphie is doing?' His mind slurred. 'She stayed in tonight. At least she still seemed to want me around. Somewhat.' He thought and got up. "Hyne. Why do I bother with it all?" Squall sighed and fell backwards again, feeling the cocktail of medication and liquor working on him. He slipped into unconscious and all he could dream was of his own death.**

** Sunshine lit the room and Squall groaned, his head exploding in pain. His hangover made him grimace and he closed the drapes with a growl. There was a knock on his door and he really didn't feel like answering it. It continued and he went by the door. "What!" He yelled. **

** "Whoa Puberty Boy! Have your period or something?" It was Seifer and Squall groaned. **

** "Leave me alone you piece of fucking shit!" Squall yelled through the door and the blonde's green eyes went large. **

** "What the hell! Since when do you talk like that to me!" Seifer said and Zell came up. **

** "What's going on?" He asked and Seifer scoffed. **

** "Puberty Boy has a tampon up his ass." He said and Zell shrugged.**

** "Squall? Open the door." Zell said and Squall rubbed his head again. 'It's Saturday, no classes so many of the students are gone right now. How convenient.' He thought and went back to bed. 'They just want to use you as entertainment. Like Kiros and Ward does with Laguna. But Laguna is a moron, a klutz and a bastard.' **

** "Squall!" Zell yelled.**

** "SHUT UP!" Squall screamed and they all went still. The two blondes left his door and walked away. **

** "What is up with him? He never yells." Zell said and Seifer shrugged. **

** "I don't know." Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Irvine walked up to them.**

** "Did someone just scream a second ago?" Irvine asked. **

** "Yeah. Squall is REALLY pissy today." Zell said.**

** "Probably needs a good lay." Irvine joked and Selphie glared.**

** "I can't believe you guys! He's suppose to be your friends. What happened to that?" She asked. **

** "Oh come on sunshine girl. He just has a pole up his ass. He's always had one and will continue to ride it all his life. Why? Because he's an idiot. Not worth any of us." Seifer said and slap quieted him. Selphie walked away and he blinked in surprise.**

** Squall heard it all. He laid in bed, crying into his blankets to muffle the sound. 'I don't even matter.' He thought. 'I need to end this pain, just for a little bit.' He took out a blade from his night stand and rolled up his pant leg. Slicing furiously and hard at his leg, blood dripping down it. Old scars were covered with fresh reminders of why he would never be loved.**

**TBC  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

** Squall woke up dizzy, not remembering falling asleep and looked around. His leg ached and realized he must have passed out after cutting himself, the wounds were deep and still bleeding sluggishly. Standing up he fell over and grabbed a potion from the night stand, using only enough to stop the blood. He wanted the cuts to stay, as a reminder. A reminder that he was Squall Leonhart, the one to destroy Ultimecia, but couldn't fight his own weak emotions. **

** Squall sighed and was finally able to stand without staggering too much. He got some fresh cloths and went into the bathroom for a shower. Stripping down he looked at the angry marks that was healed somewhat from the Potion. Shrugging he turned on the water and got in, the cuts stinging from the warmth. **

** 'I need to get out this place.' He thought and washed himself. After getting his skin clean he shut off the water and dried off. He stood naked and opened the medicine cabinet, revealing if full of bottles after bottles of strong pills. He grabbed one of his valiums and swallowed a few along with various other pills. Squall dressed and went out of the bathroom and to the door. After a few moments he opened it and stepped out. The hall was empty and he walked briskly to the entrance. **

** "Squall?" A voice came behind him and he growled. It was Xu, and she walked up to him. **

** "How are you doing?" She asked. **

** "I'm fine. I need to go." Squall said and tried to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. **

** "Are you alright? Your eyes are so...glassy and red rimmed." Xu examined his face and he growled. **

** "Xu, if you value your life leave me alone." "What? Squall, don't threaten me." Xu warned and Squall grabbed her chin hard in his hand. **

** "Listen bitch, get out of my way. Now!" Squall pushed her away and left her sitting on her ass. Xu watched him walk away, rubbing her jaw and her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Meanwhile Squall walked into Balamb and into the liquor store. Even though he wasn't old enough they still sold it to him. After getting a few bottles he walked out and went down to the docks. A few drabby looking kids were down there and noticed him. **

** "Hey man, are you buying or supplying?" A girl asked him. "Buying or supplying what?" Squall looked at them and a boy opened his jacket to reveal baggies of dope. Heroin, meth, pot, you name it. Squall looked at the bags with interest. 'That could help. I wouldn't feel pain with those babies.' The girl looked around anxiously and Squall nodded. **

** "I'll take some of each." He said. **

** "What! No shittin!" The boy said and Squall gave them a few hindered gil. "Okay mister, here you go." Squall hid them and the kids nodded. **

** "You should go before the fucking cops show up." The girl said and Squall walked away, going back to Garden. Cid looked over Xu's bruised jaw and grimaced. They were in the Infirmary with Dr. Kadowaski. "Why did Squall grab you like that? You two didn't fight did you?" He asked and she shook her head.**

** "No. He's acting...off. I don't know." Xu said and Dr. Kadowaski gave her a pack.**

** "Do you want a little bit of potion?" She asked. **

** "No. I'm going to ask the others if they know anything." Xu said and left. **

** "I need to talk to the boy. Squall never was a violent person outside battle, unless it was with Seifer." Cid said. **

** "I know." Dr. Kadowaski agreed. Squall walked into Garden and rushed to his room, locking the door behind him. With a sigh he took out all his stuff and stared at it. He took out some blue pills and thrust them into his mouth. Taking a cap off a bottle of new vodka he swallowed them and grimaced at the rush of heat from the alcohol. The heat spread through out his veins and he sighed again. 'How long will it take before I get enough guts and finish it? I wonder.' He thought and his vision blurred. 'I should go see Xu.' With that thought he stood up and started towards the door. When he got there a knock came and he groaned. **

** "It's me Squall." Xu said and he shrugged. 'What a ...a...whatever.' He thought and opened the door. Xu walked in and he closed the door. He quickly hid the baggies before she seen and she stared at him.**

** "Squall? Have you been drinking?" Her nose scrunched up as the odor hit her. **

** "No." Squall lied and she raised an eyebrow. "I can smell it." She said. **

** "Wanna have sex?' Squall slurred as the drug and alcohol took full effect. Xu's eyes went huge at his request. **

** "What!" She exclaimed. **

** Squall blinked and walked towards her slowly. "Xu...don't you want to fuck?" He asked and tilted a little. **

** "Uh...you're drunk." She said and Squall shook his head. **

** "No I'm not. I'm horny." He grabbed her and pressed himself to her. The smell of liquor overwhelmed her and felt the Commander grinding his pelvis to hers. "Uh...Squall. Go to bed and sleep it off." Squall looked at her and pulled her with him. 'Oh shit.' Xu thought and she tugged. "No Squall." She said and he looked at her with red rimmed blue eyes. **

** "Why? Is it because I'm disgusting?" Squall asked and Xu wasn't sure what to think. "Go. I have things to do." Squall said and dragged her to the door. After opening it he gave her a light push out and locked it behind her.**

** 'What the hell just happened?' Xu thought to herself and walked away, giving up on talking to the others. Squall groaned as his mind throbbed. His fingers and toes becoming numb. Squall stumbled to his bedroom and laid down, the room spinning. With a gurgle he threw up on the floor and bed before passing out into a blank unconsciousness. **

**TBC  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Seifer finished off a Grat in the Training Area and sighed. "No competition. Man there's just no good fights anymore." It was now a week after Squall yelled at him and even though he pretended to be an asshole, Seifer felt unnerved about the change. He always tried to act tough towards Squall, just to rile him up. **

**Everyone noticed Squall was...different lately and Xu told them he was drunk one night. Big deal, some students get smashed now and then. Cid agreed that kids now and then do drink, but still didn't like Xu told them that he tried to...poke her they laughed. Now they teased the Commander about trying to get a piece from her and Squall just yelled at them. A few times he came close to hitting them but the Garden Officials stopped him and everyone joked that he needed some pussy. Shaking his head, Seifer went to his room for a shower. It was only four in the morning, so no one was around in the groaned as he saw Squall walking down the corridor to the entrance. **

**"Hey Puberty Boy." He called and Squall ignored him. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" He yelled and grabbed Squall, turning him around. The brunette gave him a confused look and Seifer saw immediately something was off.**

** "Uh...Squall?" Squall looked at him and a glimmer of recognition came to his eyes. **

**"...Seifer? Where is everyone?" Seifer frowned and seen his pupils were rather large.**

**"Everyone's asleep. It's only about 4:15 in the fucking morning." Seifer said and Squall went to walk away. The blonde grabbed his hand and felt warm liquid. He brought the brunette's hand into view and seen streams of blood. There were streaks of it in the hallway, he now seen. "Squall, what the fuck happened to your hand!" He yelled and Squall looked at it. **

**"I had an accident." Squall said. "An accident! Why didn't you get someone!" Seifer yelled and Squall jerked his hand back. **

**"I didn't see the point." Squall said and Seifer looked at him like he was crazy. **

**"Didn't see the point? What the hell does that mean?" Seifer demanded. **

**"You don't care so don't try and act like it." Squall said and went to walk again. Seifer grabbed him again and earned a blow to the stomach. He gasped, doubling over and his eyes watered. **

**"Fuck you Mr. Knight. You will be the first I'll blow up in this God damn school." Squall hissed and walked coughed and watched him go. 'Hyne. What the hell is wrong with him?' He thought and made his way to his room where he let his stomach stop throbbing. 'I've never seen him like this before. Maybe he needs a vacation.' He sighed and laid thinking.**

**Squall sat on the cliff overlooking the water and stared at the water. "You're out early." It was Xu again and he nodded without looking back. She sat down next to him and he looked over at her. **

**"What?" He asked. **

**"Tell me what's going on." Xu said and Squall turned back to the water. **

**"If I fall, do you think a cloud would save me?" He said and she looked at him questionly. **

**"Squall you're not making sense." Squall just shrugged. **

**"Nothing makes sense." He said."Squall..." She began and he pushed her on her back. **

**"Why do talk about me to everyone? I don't need extra bullshit talk about me. I don't need sex." He said and her eyes went large. **

**"Squall, don't worry. The rumors are being stopped now." She said and looked at his eyes. They were full of so many emotions, one was sadness and loneliness. Xu saw this and relaxed herself. "Do you want me Squall?" She opened her legs and he stared at her."Take me if you need it." She said and slid her underwear off. Squall had a look of confusion so she slid his pants down and jerked him. The Commander moaned and took her hand away. Sliding in between her legs, Squall positioned himself at her entrance and she felt the tip. She groaned as he pushed into her dry pussy and Squall jerked. **

**"Why? You didn't want me earlier?" Squall asked, thrusting into her rather hard."You were drunk before, it would've been like rape." Xu said, grimacing at the sensation and Squall moaned, pumping into her. Squall pulled out of her hard and brought her to her hands and knees, going behind her. She screamed as Squall slammed into her ass and pushed his fist into her cunt. **

**"I'm not so disgusting when you can't see me." Squall said and thrusted his hand into her bleeding pussy. With a grunt he came into her and pulled out. His hand left her and Xu groaned. "Xu? I'm sorry." Squall said and she looked at him, his face downcast. He handed her her underwear and used a Curaga spell on her. "You can push me if you like. Tell everyone I raped you and you had to kill me in self defense." Squall said, pulling up his pants and she stared at him. **

**"What? No. Squall it wasn't rape, it wasn't exactly making love but you didn't force me." She said. "Do...do you want to die?"Squall sighed and she watched his face. "I need to die." He said and got up, walking away into the Garden.**

**TBC**_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Squall sighed and drank from his bottle of whiskey. 'I can't believe I raped Xu. She said I didn't but why was she so dry? Why did she scream then?' He leaned over and snorted white powder off his coffee table. He grunted as it burned his nose and snorted. **

**"Damn." Squall waited for a moment and took another squig. 'I'm tired.' He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. "I hate you so fucking much.'' He said and punched the mirror, leaving his knuckled tears streaming down his face Squall took a chunk of the broken glass and dug it into his arm. He tore it's way up and then slashed his own throat. Squall gurgled and blood sprayed. He fell backwards and laid bleeding to death on the floor, not hearing the banging at his bedroom door. Sighing he welcomed the darkness that took him and finally felt at peace.**

**"Squall!" Seifer yelled and picked the lock. He entered Squall's room and seen the bathroom light on. "Squall didn't you hear me knocking..." Seifer stopped, seeing the bleeding pale Commander. "Squall!" He yelled and raced over to him. "Squall what the fuck did you do to yourself!" Seifer sobbed, holding the lifeless burnette. He quickly grabbed a Phoenix Down from his belt and cast it, then a Potion. Squall coughed, then punched the blonde. **

**"God damn it! Just let me DIE!" He yelled and tried to get away, but was too weak and grabbed him and shook him. "You asshole! You...what the fuck is wrong with you!" Seifer yelled and hugged him. **

**"Knock it off!" Squall moaned, trying to get free and passed out. The wounds didn't fully heal and Seifer scooped him up. He raced to the Infirmiry and Dr. Kadowaski flew up.**

**"What the hell is this!" She demanded and seen the tear faced rival. **

**"He tried to fucking kill himself! I revived him but he won't heal!" Seifer hollered."Go outside. Go Seifer!" Dr. Kadowaski made him leave and he paced outside the door. Irvine and the others seen him.**

**"Shit Seifer what happened to you! You're covered in blood!" Zell announced. **

"**It's not mine." He said and explained what happened.**

**"What! Squall!" Rinoa said and Seifer nodded. **

**"Yeah. I saw him with my own two fucking eyes." He said, wanting a cigerette so bad. Dr. Kadowaski stuck her head out and motioned for them to come in. They didn't see Squall and she knew what they were looking for. "He's in the other room." She said. **

**"Is it true Doctor? Did Squall really try committing suicide?" Quistis asked and Dr. Kadowaski sighed. **

**"Yes, it's true. I'm going to do some blood work on the blood on his bathroom floor. Seifer I need you to come with when I gather it. Squall's lost so much blood I don't think I should take any from him." She said and she took Seifer with her. In a jiffy they were back and she went to analyzing looked over at the locked room and sighed. **

**"Can we see him?" She asked, her lower lip trembling.**

**"Not right now." Dr. Kadowaski said. **

**"Why would he do that? I don't get it, he has everything." Irvine said. **

**"Well apparently you guys don't have any kind of sense." Selphie said. "You guys never wanted him to come with us, even though everyone tried getting him to at first. He started to enjoy going out with us, but then Seifer had to rear his asshole head." She didn't argue and Rinoa chewed on her lips. "But we didn't cause this. He must've had something loose from the begining." She said. **

**"Rinoa, shut up." Quistis said and Dr. Kadowaski sighed as she looked up. **

**"Well. According the this Squall has alcohol and cocaine in his system." She said.**

**"What! Squall doesn't do drugs!" Seifer yelled. **

**"I don't make up the test." She said."You mean Squall is a druggie?" Zell asked and Dr. Kadowaski shrugged. **

**"I'm going to have Cid search his room, see what he finds." She said and called him, telling him all that's been going on. "He's coming down. He'll find out if it's just someone's sick joke on Squall or if he's really..." She trailed off and they stood waiting.**

**Cid had quickly dressed and rushed to Squall's room. He saw the bathroom and closed his eyes with a grimace. Calming himself he searched the place and eventually found the stash. "Damn it. God damn it!" Cid yelled and left the room, the drugs and alcohol would be collected later. He went to the Infirmiry and they all stared at him. **

**"I found...lots of stuff." He started. "Tons of pills, you name it. I also found small...blades. They had dried blood on them. Whatever's wrong with Squall it didn't just happen." Cid said. "I'm going to find everything I can. Now all of you, go to bed now."**

**"We're not tired." Zell said. **

**"Than go to the fucking Training Area!" Cid yelled and they backed out. **

**"Everyone, keep quiet about this." Seifer said. **

**"Yeah, don't say anything to anyone. We don't want more people spreading crap." Quistis said and they walked off.**

**TBC  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The sky was dark with storm clouds, even though it was close to 9:30 am it looked to be about the same time at night. Cid sighed as he pulled out Squall's medical file in the office and looked through it. There were no real red flags in the folder, just notes of various prescriptions-some which he found in the young man's room. 'The Counselor should have a folder on his mental health.' He thought and closed the file cabinet before going to the school counselor's. In the Infirmary Squall groaned as he slowly woke up. Dr. Kadowaski pumped his system to get the drugs out and his stomach felt like it was going to drop out of his ass. He glanced around and noticed where he was. Sitting up his head went dizzy and he saw black spots.**

** 'Shit. What happened?' The door opened and Dr. Kadowaski walked in. "How are you feeling?"**

** "Uh...okay." Squall said, confused and not letting on how he was truly. **

**"Fine." She nodded then slapped him across the face. Squall held his cheek in shock and his blue eyes big as he stared at her. **

**"What the fuck was that for!" Dr. Kadowaski put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. **

**"Seifer found you in your bathroom, bleeding on the floor and your fucking system full of junk!" She yelled and his eyes narrowed.**

**"Well then he should have just let me fucking rot there! You didn't have to interfere God damn bitch!" Squall screamed and Dr. Kadowaski grabbed him. **

**"Stop this Squall!" She said and he glared. Giving a sigh she let him go and looked at him. "Why Squall? Just tell me why you thought you needed to do all that?" She asked and Squall finally looked away, not answering. "Okay. I'm surprised you can move so much without pain. Seifer used a Phoenix Down and a Potion on you, but you wouldn't heal well enough. The cocaine in your system was making it so the Potion wouldn't absorb into your system very good. Once it was all flushed out we were able to heal you fully, but you should be sore from it all." She said.**

**"Well whoopee fucking do." Squall muttered and she raised an eyebrow. **

**"You are going to stay here for awhile; you're relieved from work for as long as it takes." She said and Squall groaned in irritation. **

**"Whatever." He laid down again, feeling tired and sick now. **

**"It appears you're going through withdrawal Squall. How long have you been taking all that shit?"Squall ignored her and closed his eyes. Shaking her head Dr. Kadowaski walked into the main area now and wrote in Squall's new medical file. Seifer, Selphie and Zell walked in and waved to them. "He's awake...and moody. He's also going through withdrawal." Dr. Kadowaski explained. "I'll have to keep watch over him for awhile." They nodded and Seifer motioned to the door where Squall's room was. **

**"Did he admit to all of it?" He asked and she shook her head. **

**"He didn't deny or admit it. He did call me a bitch though." She said and Zell bounced back. **

**"Well..." He began and Cid entered the room. "Did you find anything?" They asked in unison. **

**"There wasn't really anything in the medical records, just prescriptions from town. I already found those in his room so there gone. Now I went to the Counselors and they showed me their records, means he's affecting others." Cid said.**

**"Well, what did they say?" Selphie asked. **

**"Well according to their records Squall suffers from Depression, SIB-Self Injurious Behavior and I guess a few others they can't pinpoint. They did give him medication and he had meetings with them, but he stopped seeing them. Squall told them he was seeing people at the center in town so they didn't contact me about it." Cid explained. "Empty bottles of his Anti-depression and such were found. I think he either flushed them or mixed them with other...stuff." They continued to talk and Squall ground his teeth. Cid eventually left to call Laguna.**

**'Why won't they just leave me be! They never showed this much care before. It's because they can't deal with all the shit ass work themselves.' Squall thought. 'Hyne, I hope they didn't contact that idiot fucker Laguna and his equally gay friends.' He growled as a stomach pain ripped through him. 'I need my pills. They make me think better. I just need...something.' He glanced around and spotted a drawer. Quietly getting up he tried to get to it without falling or crying out. When he tried to open the drawer he found it locked and mentally screamed in rage. Finding a clip and a pin he picked the lock and got it open. Sighing he saw vials of Morphine and other liquid painkillers. Grabbing a needle he injected plenty and closed it again. 'That's it.' He sighed and closed his eyes as the calm floated over him. It didn't last as Dr. Kadowaski walked in. **

**"Squall what are you doing?" She spotted the needle and walked to him."Squall! Give me that, right now." She demanded and grabbed him. Squall growled and belted her across the head. **

**"You fucking whore!" He yelled and crashed her out the door, breaking it. Selphie screamed and they heard breaking glass. They ran to the room and Squall was crawling out the window. **

**"Squall you need help!" Zell said. **

**"Fuck you all! You can't hold me back anymore!" Squall slurred and Seifer grabbed him by the hips before he made it out. "Leave me alone!" Squall yelled and kicked the blonde in the and them watched Squall run out of sight, then Zell went to Dr. Kadowaski. She was unconscious but alive and only had a few cuts and bruises.**

** "Shit. What are we going to do now?" Seifer asked no one, looking off to space as they put the Doctor on a bed.**

**TBC  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Squall ran through the rain in a wild haze, not knowing or caring where he was going. He was just glad to be out of that prison. His mind was clouded by the junk he injected and almost got hit by a car. He was in Balamb, soaked and gasping for breath. "Squall?" A woman walked up to him and he noticed it was Ma Dincht. "What are you doing out in the rain?" She asked and he paused. **

**"Nothing." He said.**

**"Well come to my house so you don't catch your death." She said and Squall followed her to the small house. "You can change your cloths upstairs, there's some extra from the neighbors that don't fit Zell." She said and Squall kind of stumbled up the steps. "Here let me help you." Ma Dincht said and helped him. "You must not be feeling well." She cooed and Squall stared at her. **

**'What the hell is with her?' He thought and they arrived in Zell's room. Squall sat on the edge of the bed and sprawled out. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Ma Dincht asked and Squall nodded slowly. "Well change quickly so the bed doesn't get too wet to sleep in." She smiled and left him to dress and sleep. Squall groaned and slowly got up, walking to the box's of cloths. **

**'Didn't she notice my stained cloths?' His head swirled as he tried to think and finally picked out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve brown shirt. After changing he laid on the bed, the room spinning. "Oh shit!" Squall cried out and just had enough time to put his head over the edge of the bed before puking. Apparently his stomach was still sensitive from the treatment he got earlier. Sighing Squall laid back again and Zell' mom came up with some rags. **

**"I heard you downstairs. Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up and I brought a bucket up here for you." She said and wiped up the mess. Ma Dincht left the pail by the bed and walked down to the living room. **

**Back at Garden Dr. Kadowaski was awake and Cid was in the Infirmary with them. "I called Laguna and told him to come right away. I couldn't tell him exactly why over the phone, just it involves Squall." Cid said with a shrug. **

**"What did he say?" Rinoa asked. **

**"He said he'll come right away." Cid said and Quistis rubbed her temples. **

**"We need to go out there and find Squall before something happens." She said. **

**"Yeah, I know. Zell, Irvine and Quistis go to Balamb and see if anyone has seen him. One of you check the forests and Fire Cave just to be sure." Cid said."I'll check the part of town that my Ma is in." Zell said.**

**"Okay I'll check the other side and Irvine will check the outside." Quistis said and the cowboy groaned. **

**"Of course, in the fucking rain." He muttered and they got their weapons, then with a salute left to the Parking Area. **

**"Do you think they'll find him?" Seifer asked. **

**"Sure they will." Cid said. **

**"And when they bring him back, he's going to get a needle up his ass." Dr. Kadowaski said with a growl.**

**"Doctor, you know addictions like this can make a person do crazy things. I know he doesn't act like himself, but once he's rehabilitated he'll be better." Cid said. **

**"Yeah, I know. Still he needs his ass to get a good blistering beat for doing this shit." She said. **

**"I hope Sir. Laguna gets here fast." Selphie said sitting still for once. **

**Meanwhile Irvine glared as he went searching in the forest and the other two took off in a Garden car. Quistis parked and went to her area of town and Zell started his end. Everyone they talked to said they seen him earlier but don't know where he was now. Groaning in defeat Zell went to his mom's. Walking in he shivered and Ma Dincht came up to him. "What is it with you kids! Walking around in the rain, catching your death. First your friend, now you." She said.**

**"What do you mean, my friend?" Zell asked. **

**"Your friend Squall, he was walking around. The poor think is sick and I steered him here for the night. Now you go change." She demanded and his eyes went huge. **

**'Squall's here! Shit! How do I catch him myself?' He thought and went up the stairs, careful not to make any sound. When he got up to his room he saw Squall on his bed, in different clothing from when he was dressed in earlier. Zell tip toed over to the bed and looked at the sleeping brunette.'I better call them.' Zell thought and went to turn around, but a hand flew up. His wrist was in a vice grip and he gasped as he was turned around. Squall looked up at him with a confused look at first then recognized him. **

**"Zell? What are you doing here?" He asked. **

**"I'm going to help you." The blonde said and Squall blinked, his blue eyes red rimmed. "You're hurting my wrists Squall." Zell said. With a pull Squall brought the blonde to him and kissed his mouth roughly.**

**TBC  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Zell pulled away in surprise and stared at the brunette. "I..." Squall paused. "You're a flighty little chicken bastard." He said, rubbing his head as it started to ache from his craving. Zell puffed out his chest and yanked his wrist free. **

**"Look who's talking! YOU'RE the one that hit Dr. Kadowaski and ran off!" Zell hissed. **

**"God damn it shut up!" Squall growled and ground the palm of his hands to his temples. "Don't talk to fucking loud asshole!" **

**"Why the hell did you kiss me in the first place!" Zell demanded, his priorities getting off track. **

**"I don't know." Squall shrugged and Zell sighed. **

**"Come on, you need to go back." Zell said and Squall glared at him. **

**"No. I'm fine right now. I just have a headache." He said and the short blonde snorted. **

**"Oh just a headache, yeah, sure. More like a you need a drug surge." He said. **

**"Fuck you little Ms. Chicken Wuss asshole or Chicken Pussy is more like it!" Squall yelled and Zell held up his fists."Squall, I don't want to hurt you." He said and Squall gave a cruel smile. **

**"Why? Not even if I fucked your Mommy?" Zell punched him and Squall fell back onto the bed. "What? You don't want to hear how I banged her?" He gave a sad laugh and Zell growled. **

**"Shut the fuck up!" Zell yelled and Ma Dincht came rushing up. **

**"What on Earth is going on?" She demanded and seen Squall's split lip and Zell's stance. "Zell! How could you hit your friend? Especially since he's sick!"**

**"Mom did you have sex with him! Did you screw Squall!" Zell looked at her and she stopped examining Squall's face.**

**"What? No! You know I would never do a thing like that." She said and Squall groaned, holding his head.**

**"I need to go." Squall said and Zell stood in his way as the burnette stood up. **

**"No. You need to go back to Garden." Zell said and Squall glanced at Ma Dincht. **

**"What is going on?" She asked the two.**

** "Ma, please just go downstairs." Zell said. "I need to have a private talk with Squall."She left with a questioning glance and Squall looked at him as Zell stared right in his face. "What?" Zell asked as Squall looked him over. **

**"I never got to finish my kiss." He said and Zell's eyes went huge. **

**"Wha..." Squall pulled him into a kiss again, this time pulling him down onto the bed and straddling his waist. The short blonde let a moan slip out and Squall held him down. Pulling away for air Squall looked down at him and Zell with his flushed face stared at him. **

**"Squall..." He began and Squall put a hand over his mouth. **

**"Shut up. Let me fuck you, then we can go." Squall said and Zell's blue eyes felt like they were going to explode.**

**"You want to fuck me!" Zell asked, his voice sounding small. **

**"Yes, so? What about it then?" Squall said and Zell looked at the druggie Commander.**

** "Ummm. You'll come back if I do, right?" Zell asked and Squall nodded. **

**"Yes." He rubbed his body against the smaller man's, earning a moan. **

**"What about that shit you were saying about my Ma?" Squall shrugged and nipped his ear. **

**"Just bullshitting." He said and ripped off the blondes shirt, getting a squeak. "Mmmm. Maybe a nice good fuck will make me feel better." Squall said.**

**"..." Zell looked up at him and felt the burnette drag his shorts off along with his underwear. "Uh...Squall." Squall looked at him and undressed himself, Zell getting an eye full of the nude Commander. **

**"Don't talk." Squall said and roughly turned the short blonde onto his hands and knees. Squall put his fingers in his mouth and got them good and wet. Zell groaned as he felt a finger brush against his entrance and Squall pushed it in, causing the blonde to cry out. He pumped the finger harshly and added a second then a now Zell was holding onto the bed with white knuckles and groaning. 'Shit, what did I get myself into?' He thought and moaned loudly as Squall brushed his fingers against a sensitive spot. Squall pulled the digits out and lathered himself with saliva. Zell bit into the blankets, to hold back his scream as Squall pushed himself deep. Groaning he started to thrust, if the blonde was ready or not. **

**'I need this, don't I? They always say I need to get laid.' Squall thought as he pumped Zell's bleeding ass roughly. 'Hyne, but they don't like it when I fuck them. Xu sure didn't seem to like it and now Zell doesn't seem to into it. He's just going along with it because I said I would go back with him. What a idiot.'He moaned and sped up, grinding Zell hard against the bed. "Do you love me Zell?" Squall panted and Zell's eyes squinted.**

** 'Love? What the hell...?' He thought and Squall grabbed his shoulders hard, bruising the skin. He rammed into him with all his strength and Zell gasped in pain.**

** "I knew it." Squall said Zell cried out at he came between the bed and himself. Squall shuddered at his own release and pumped a few times more before pulling out. Panting they laid for a moment and Zell yawned. **

**'Shit. What the hell was that about? Why was he asking if I love him?' Zell thought and couldn't help but fall into a spent on the other hand dressed and covered Zell up. **

**"Fuck you, I'm not going back." He whispered and snuck out so Ma Dincht wouldn't see him. Instead he went down to the docks and loaded his system down with the best drugs he could get. Finally with a sigh he went to the train station and boarded a train to the city he could easily hide. Deling City.**

**TBC  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Zell awoke in the dark confused and disorientated. He gasped as he felt pain rushing from his ass and up his spine. His memory came gushing back and he looked around for Squall, but saw no sight of him. 'Damn it! He lied to me.' He thought and dressed, then going downstairs. He saw his mother and sighed. **

**"Mom, did you see Squall leave? He's not here." He said. **

**"He's gone? Oh no. He was so sick." Ma Dincht said and Zell rolled his eyes. **

**"Yeah, well I need to go. See ya later Ma." He waved and ran out into the chilly air. The rain stopped but it felt damp out.**

**"There you are!" Quistis said as she walked up to him. **

**"Don't start Quistis. Squall was here, at my house." He said. **

**"Did you catch him?" Zell shook his head. **

**"No. Let's just say he tricked me and got away. Don't ask for details." Quistis nodded and sighed. **

**"God damn it! I've been drowning in the fucking forests and you two are just pissing off!" Irvine grunted and walked next to them. **

**"Irvine, you're supposed to be outside." Quistis said.**

**"Yeah, yeah. Didn't find anything out there. Nothing." Irvine said. **

**"Okay, fine. Let's go back to Garden." Quistis groaned and they got to the car and took off. "It's possible he took a train." Quistis said as she drove. When they got close to the Garden they noticed a plane with the Esther mark. **

**"Laguna must be here." Irvine said and they drove into the parking getting out they headed to the Infirmary, but saw a note telling them to come to what use to be Cid's office. So they went to the elevator and went up. Stepping out they noticed Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone standing around with stony faces. **

**"So you told them already?" Zell asked and Cid nodded. **

**"Yes. What did you find in Balamb?" Cid asked. **

**"Well Squall was at Zell's house, but he tricked him and got away." Quistis said with a shrug. "We think he boarded a train out." She said.**

** "More than likely. Okay, I'll send some people out to the cities that the trains today were suppose to go to. First they need to get the list. Quistis, call the station and get the list." Cid said and she left with a bow. Seifer sighed and ran a hand through his close chopped blonde hair. **

**"What are we suppose to do until then? Just sit around?" He asked. **

**"I don't know Seifer." Cid said.**

**"I should have spent more time with him. When those damn meetings popped up whenever he came to Esther I should have just told them to re-schedule it." Laguna said."Hey man, it's not your fault." Kiros said and Seifer snorted. **

**"Yeah right. First you knock up his mom, and then you leave. Second you let him get taken to a fucking orphanage god damn knowing you had a child in Winhill!" He yelled. "But nooooo, it was always about your precious fucking 'Elle'!" He growled and went to the elevator. Seifer punched to button to go down and Ward signed that he was an asshole. **

**"No Ward. He's right." Laguna said and Ellone hugged him. **

**"Hey, don't be like that Uncle Laguna." She said but he paid her no mind.**

**"I need to lie down." Laguna said and they took him to an empty dorm room. Selphie let her head hang and slowly walked out as did Rinoa, both going down the elevator. The Garden students were back in school, and sensed that something was going on. No one asked questions to the staff they just listened to them.**

**Meanwhile Squall got off the train and went up the stairs of the Deling City station. Stepping out he sighed and his hands shook slightly. 'I need money.' He thought. 'Thank Hyne I always keep my bank card on me.' He felt the slim plastic card in his pocket, taking it from the cloths he left at Dincht's. 'Fuckers. Who are they to tell me not to do anything? Before they couldn't care less, but now they have to have their noses up my ass.' He realized he walked to the Hotel (or is it Motel? Eh) and went inside. He located the ATM in the corner and used his card, taking out close to 5,000 Gil. After stuffing it in his pocket he rubbed his nose. 'I need a drink.' Squall sighed and went down to the bar. At the counter he ordered a few drinks and the bartender handed them to him without a glance. After downing the hard liquor he decided he needed 'supplies'.Walking out of the Hotel he walked over to the item shop and went inside. 'They don't have what I need.' He sighed and something caught his eyes. With sad blue eyes he picked up the package and bought it. **

**Blades. The blades were his second form of therapy as the drugs were his first. He walked around a bit, ending up in an alley where many undesirables were hanging around. A woman with bad skin and toothy grin walked up to him with a chuckle. **

**"What will it be?" She asked and opened a box with a variety of any drug imaginable."You're new here, but I can tell just by looking at you that you're into the Slap Crackle and Pop!" She cackled and Squall stared at the stash. He picked up a pill crusher, a few needles and picked out a few baggies. Crack, Heroine and other kinds. He paid her and hid the junk in his bag with the blades. He quickly went back to the Hotel and got a room. **

**With a groan he locked the door and took a spoon off the tray that was inside. Squall rolled up his sleeve and pulled out his belt. He tied it around his arm, making sure his vein stuck out and started to cook the stuff on the spoon. When it was ready he got a syringe out and sucked the liquid up. After letting it cool for a few seconds he smoothly stuck it into the blue vein and jammed the plunger down. He cooed a few incoherent words as the warmth spread quickly around his system.**

** Taking the needle from his arm and undoing the belt he laid back. Taking out his newly purchased blades he opened them and took a small one out. He slid it across his shoulder, feeling his skin separate as the metal cut through the delicate scarred flesh. Blood slowly slid down and he used it to trace patterns on his skin. The red blood worked as ink as he continued to draw, his fingers the paint brush and his body the canvas of pain. His pain. He liked having the power over his physical pain he created, but could never control the emotion pain he's been in for awhile.**

** "Power of my pain, power of my sin. What sin have I created within my body?" Squall asked the empty room. "That's right. The sin to want to be loved by those that treated me like shit." He said and put the blade up on the night stand. He closed his eyes and the drug stupor sent him into a black, dreamless sleep.  
**

**TBC**

**...Please R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**At Garden Quistis had written down all the towns and now SeeD's were going to be sent out to each town in the morning. The train stations were closed so they had to wait for now. Nida, Zell and Xu were to go to Timber, Selphie and Irvine were to go to Deling City. With enough demanding and whining Seifer was able to go with. Rinoa was to stay in Garden for the time being. Laguna was still there but wanted to be left alone, only occasionally going out to talk with them about the plan. They tried to sleep through the night, but it ended up being full of toss, turns and just plain staying up.**

**When morning finally came, they groggily got up and ready for the train station to open. They had their weapons, but not intending to use them on the drugged out Commander. Zell didn't tell anyone about his sexual encounter with him and Xu has yet to say anything about her time with him. The students watched in curiosity as they saw the two teams head out, neither taking a car for they knew not when they were going to be back.**

**Seifer sighed as they walked toward the town. "Why are we hunting him down like an animal?" He asked them. **

**"We're not. He needs help." Nida said. **

**"Well yeah, but why does it take all of us? I want to come with so I can kick his scrawny ass for all this bullshit!" Seifer growled. **

**"Yeah, we know you care for him." Selphie said and Seifer's shoulders drooped a little. They walked the rest of the way in silence and finally made it. They purchased their tickets and boarded the train. Zell, Nida and Xu's stop was first then the others. They didn't know why it worked out like that but didn't put too much thought into it.**

**Meanwhile in Deling Squall woke up to a queasy stomach and lay still until it passed. With a groan he sat up and looked at his arm that he cut the night before. The blood dried in the wavy patterns he had formed and he decided to shower. Stripping off his cloths he went to the bathroom and started the water. He got in and washed off the blood and stood there after getting clean, letting the hot water turn his skin a blazing red.**

**Sighing he shut it off and got out, toweling dry. Squall walked back to the bed with just the towel around his waist and sat down on the frilly looking comforter. He took out the pill crusher and some pills. After getting them into a powder he looked around for something to use. Grabbing a pen from the night stand, he took out everything and the cap. He snorted the unknown pills through the gutted pen and groaned as it burned. He wiped his nose and noticed blood on his fingers.**

**"Oh fucking great." He said and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He grabbed some Kleenex's from the box and held his nose. "Must have had one too many." He nearly giggled and threw away the bloodied rag. After his nose stopped bleeding he dressed and was ready to go again. Swaying somewhat he stood, and put all his things into the brown bag again. He took out a small cube looking thing from a small baggie and decided to try it. He quickly chewed it and left the room, swallowing it on the way down the stairs. **

**Squall gave the front desk woman the key back and left the Hotel. The sun outside seemed extra bright as did everything else. He shielded his sensitive blues and walked with his back against the sun. After a bit of wondering aimlessly Squall looked around and noticed something wrong with his hand. Sliding into an alley he looked closer and seen a large worm rip through the back. It slithered out and Squall managed a weak yelp. His pupils large, watched as his skin rippled like an army was ready to pour out.**

**"Their eating me alive!" Squall yelled and drew a blade out. He slashed all over, trying to get the bugs out of his skin. Blood spattered as he tore deeper, and deeper, watching the wiggly creatures fall out of his torn flesh and sizzle on the pavement. **

**"Squall? Jesus Christ!" A large figure ran over to him, the trench coat getting stained.**

** "Seifer! They won't stop coming!" Squall yelled and the blonde yanked the blade away from him.**

**Selphie and Irvine came rushing over and cringed at him. "Sssh. It's okay Squall." Seifer cooed.**

** "Make them go away." Squall squeaked.**

** "Make what go away?" Irvine asked. **

**"The fucking bugs under my skin! Their eating me from the inside out!" He yelled and they didn't see anything but blood. Squall's blue eyes were mostly pupil at the moment and Selphie gulped. **

**"It's okay, their gone Squall. If you come with us we'll make sure they'll never come back." She said and Squall clung to Seifer with scared eyes. **

**"Promise?" He asked and they nodded.**

**They walked him out and through the gathering crowd. Irvine left the little brown bag on the ground and they headed to the train station once again. Selphie used a Cura spell on him for the blood to stop and people watched as they boarded the train, going straight to the SeeD car. Squall shivered and sat down, clawing his knees. Selphie took his hands into hers and he looked at her. **

**"Don't hurt yourself anymore Squall." She whispered and he stared at her with large eyes.**

**"Why? You guys don't really care about me." Squall said and Seifer shook his head. **

**"You got it wrong. We care; we care a fucking whole lot. You could even say we love your crazy ass." Seifer said and Squall looked at all of them. **

**"Yepper Squall. We love the living shit out of you." Selphie said with a smile and Squall felt dizzy. **

**'They...love me? Really? Could it be true?' He thought and Seifer kneeled next to Selphie. **

**"Squall..." He began but the brunette man lurched forward and Seifer caught him. Squall had blacked out. **

**"Well, at least we got him now." Irvine said and Seifer laid Squall on the couch. Selphie checked to make sure his vitals were okay and gave a thumbs up when they checked fine. **

**"We need to call the Garden, tell them we have him now." Seifer said and Irvine went to the newly installed phone, dialing and telling them what happened. **

**"The other team is going to be informed, how I don't know." Irvine said. Selphie sat at Squall's head and started to smooth his hair down while the train continued.**

**TBC**

**_' Kinda strange chapter, eh?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Seifer carried the unconscious brunette on the path to Garden, Irvine and Selphie at his side. Selphie peeked her head in and waved them in when the halls were empty and Seifer raced to the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaski's eyes went wide at the sight and the others gasped. The blood had stopped but couldn't fully heal, again because of the fucking ass drugs.

"What happened to him!" Dr. Kadowaski asked.

"He was screaming about bugs coming out of his skin. I think he was trying to get them out, but we didn't see anything." Seifer said.

"I see." She said and Laguna waved his arms around.

"What does that mean!" He yelled.

"I'm sure he was hallucinating." Dr. Kadowaski said.

"What could have caused it?" Quistis tapped her foot.

"Fever or drugs. I'm leaning more on the drug part." The doctor said. "Now, everyone get out while I take care of him." She said and Laguna paused then left the room also.

"God damn asshole!" Seifer swore. "He doesn't need that shit! Why would he even start?" He groaned and finally started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Zell asked. "I'm going to take a shower dip shit. Besides, if you didn't notice none of us has been teaching our classes lately." Seifer said.

"I think Cid has that covered." Quistis said and Seifer just walked off to his room.

Inside the Infirmary, Dr. Kadowaski sighed and stuck her head out the door. "Irvine, Laguna I need your help with changing his cloths." She said and the two went in. "The rest of you should get some rest." The doctor said before going back in. Laguna and Irvine looked unsure and uncomfortable.

"What should we do?" Laguna asked.

"Get his cloths off; even his underwear and we'll get him into some clean stuff." She said and they two slowly undressed Squall.

Irvine couldn't help but notice the soft porcelain skin, the nice toned body and the surprising build of the anatomy below. With a blush he quickly looked away from the nude Commander and they dressed him in the fresh infirmary wear.

"Okay. Would one of you place him in that back room?" She asked and Laguna picked his son up. 'Man, I'm sick to be checking out an unconscious man.' Irvine thought and shook his head.

"Okay, I'm going to clean his system out and start an I.V into him. Then probably have to inject a few doses of fake synthesized solution, it's used to wean drug addicts off of real drugs." She said. "He'll be grumpy and in a bad mood for awhile. He may seem in some pain from the withdrawal, but whatever you do, don't you or anyone else give him anything. He may beg and plead, but don't. Also everything's been removed from that room and guards are coming down so he won't try to knock me around again." She said with a growl.

"How long will it take?" Irvine asked.

"For him to get better? I don't know. It varies with everyone." She said and some big men came walking in. "Okay the guards are here. You two go now. Go, go, go." She waved them out and they left.

"What did she need you two for?" Zell asked.

"Oh, she needed help with changing his cloths." Irvine said and Selphie's eyes went wide.

"You saw Squall naked!" She bellowed and they turned red.

"Shut up Selphie!" Zell said and Quistis shook her head.

"Come on you guys. Let's leave them alone for awhile. He's in good hands and now that there are those guards he won't get away." She said and reluctantly they went down the hall.

"You know, I've decided I'm going to see my dad tomorrow." Rinoa said out of the blue. "I just can't stand to see Squall like that, so...I'm going to visit him for awhile. In Deling City. He was surprised when I called him earlier, but it worked out."

"What! Well what did Cid say?" Selphie asked.

"He said it was fine. He understood." Rinoa said. "I need to pack, see you guys." She said and went off to her room.

"Why didn't she say anything to us?" Zell asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she thought it was for the best." Kiros said, joining in and Ellone finally made her presence known.

"She probably didn't want others to think she was weak." Ellone said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going back to see if Dr. Kadowaski needs me for anything. Even if it's just to run get coffee or food." Selphie said, running back.

"I hope he gets through this." Ward signed.

"Yeah. We can always use Laguna as a motivational tool. Just put Laguna and Squall in a room for a week for punishment and I guarantee he won't touch the stuff anymore." Kiros said and they chuckled while Laguna swore at him.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Selphie brought the doctor and guard's coffee and some trays from the Cafeteria. Night had fallen and Squall was still out. Dr. Kadowaski gave him something to sleep longer so the I.V and everything else would take effect while he's out. His system was flushed out and Selphie was allowed to watch it all. The sight of all those fluids made her turn green and swore to never see it again. The guards themselves looked ready to puke at the process but remained there and not wanting their food.**

**Students had caught on what was going on with the Commander and constantly wanted to know how he was. Even thought he seemed like a hard ass, emotion less leader they all cared for him deeply. They respected him more than he knew and Get Well cards started to pour in. They didn't judge him of what he had done, abusing drugs and alcohol. It just showed that he was, after all human. Just like them, not some mighty God that some publicity shows seemed to make him out to be.**

**Now Selphie watched him lay, helpless and pale. Beautiful even and morbid in fascination. With a shake of her head she turned away and sat by the doctor. "You know, the others are going to be pissed when they find out you let me stay." Selphie said and Kadowaski smiled.**

**"Yeah, well I don't care, they'll get over it." She said. "When Squall waked up he should try and eat something. It doesn't look like he ate anything for a day or so." Kadowaski said. "We'll try broth first and if he keeps that down than soup. After he is able to eat that okay, we'll try something else." She said.**

**"Do you think he'll throw it up on purpose?" Selphie wrinkled her nose.**

**"No. With withdrawal and being flushed out he might not be able to stomach too much at first. With the solution he shouldn't have the pains too bad, but like I said. It's different for everyone." Kadowaski said with a shrug.**

**"Yeah. When should he wake up?"**

**"Oh, in about 2 hours I guess." Dr. Kadowaski said.**

**"Good, then why don't you guys go rest for awhile and I'll stay here." Selphie suggested.**

**"I don't know. Something might happen." Kadowaski said.**

**"Oh don't worry. You said 2 hours, so I'll be pretty safe." Selphie said.**

**"Okay, I'll go take a nap in my room. You guards can go for awhile also." Kadowaki said. "I'll be back in an hour and a half." She said and she left. The two huge guards left as well and Selphie was left alone.**

**With a sigh she sat down and started to read some romance book Kadowaski was into. "Man these bullshit stories would never happen in real life." She said and thumbed through it. After a bit she got bored and put it down. Instead she looked at all the jars on the shelves and snooped around. She groaned and noticed an hour had already passed. She found a stethoscope and smiled, putting it around her neck.**

**"Dr. Selphie reporting!" She giggled and went to Squall's bed side. "So patient how are you feeling?" She pretended he answered. "I see. We'll have to do an ass check." She giggled again put the scope on Squall's chest, listening to his heart. "Whoo. Squally here has a rather low heart rate. Let's see the heart beat in his bum." She said and giggled as she put the scope on the side of his hip leading to his ass. "Oh, looks like his ass is dead." She burst out laughing.**

**"What are you doing?" She screamed and seen Squall looking at her with hazy eyes.**

**"Well, looks like Dr. Kadowaski made a mistake in figuring how long you would be out. That's okay, Dr. Selphie is here!" Squall groaned and looked over his arms. He felt relived when he didn't see anything squirming around his skin.**

**"They're gone." He whispered.**

**"Yep. Those nasty buggers are goners, especially when Dr. Selphie is on the case." She said and he looked at her.**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"Nothing." Selphie said.**

**"Okay, I'm going to examine you Squall." She said and he sighed in confusion. She prodded him all over and he gasped in surprise when she brushed against his crotch. "Oops." Selphie blushed. "Sorry about that." She giggled and did it again.**

**"Stop that." Squall said quietly.**

**"Oh, come on. I'm just having fun. Now we have to do an ass check, so I have to take off your undies." She said.**

**"Selphie, knock it off." Squall groaned and noticed the I.V's finally.**

**"No, don't remove those." Selphie said and pulled his hands away from the tubes.**

**"I don't need this..." He started but Selphie softly kissed him and placed his hands on her chest.**

**"Don't fuss and I'll treat you patient Squall." She said and Squall's eyes stared up at her.**

**"Treat me?" Selphie nodded.**

**"Yep. Stay and I'll be good to you, as will the others." She said.**

**With some thinking Squall nodded. "Fine." He said and Selphie put his hands back to his sides.**

**"Okay, now you get a treat." She said and roamed her hands down his body to the forming bulge in his infirmary gear. With a pull she got them down and stared at his hardening member. "Well, well, well. Now I see why Irvy was so flushed after helping you change cloths." She said.**

**"What?" Squall asked with big eyes.**

**"Yep, Irvine and Laguna helped dress you for Kadowaski."**

**Squall moaned as she wrapped a small hand around his proud shaft and pumped it delicately. "Do you like this patient Squall?" She asked innocently and he groaned. His stomach felt kind of sickly but as Selphie pumped his cock he didn't notice it.**

**"Yes." He moaned and Selphie brought her mouth to the tip. Her breath danced on the length and Squall watched her. His head felt achy but he didn't focus too much on it, just Selphie's mouth lowering to his aching member.**

**She licked the tip, and then wrapped her mouth around it, sucking softly. She whirled her tongue around it, and then took more of the length in making Squall gasp. "Selphie..." She smirked around him and took him to the back of her throat, and then out again. She bobbed and sucked the tool, rubbing his balls with her left hand. Squall moaned louder and she pressed a finger against his ass. With a groan he came, his essence spewing into her welcoming mouth.**

**She spat the cum out into the sink and washed it down the drain. "That's a good patient. Now if you continue to be good you'll get an even better reward next time. That means, no hitting anyone unless they hit you first. No drugs what so ever and if you do, your dick will no longer be functional. Do I make myself clear?" Selphie asked.**

**"I...don't know." Squall said and she clicked her tongue.**

**"NO drugs. Also NO hurting yourself. We love you too much for that crap, but Mr. Leonhart if you don't comply well..." She made a slicing motion close to his groin and he got the point.**

**"So do you understand?" She asked and he nodded slowly. "Good. I know it won't be easy, but we'll help you as much as we can. Now, we just have to pull your pants up darling." She helped him pull them up and Dr. Kadowaski walked in. She sighed when she saw the stethoscope Selphie had.**

**"Selphie..."**

**"Hey, Squall's awake. We made an agreement." Selphie said and Kadowaski checked Squall over.**

**"Your heart rate is a little high." She observed and Selphie giggled.**

**"That's because Selphie said she'll cut off my dick it I touch...that stuff again." Squall said quietly and Dr. Kadowaski gave her a raised eyebrow.**

**"I guess that'll work." She said and Selphie smiled, and then blew a kiss at him.**

**"Well gotta get some sleep. See Ya Squall." She called and left the Infirmary.**

**'So they do love me?' Squall thought and felt his stomach cramp lightly. 'Maybe they do.'**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Squall groaned in annoyance as Laguna sat by his bed, talking a mile a minute. It was the next day and the solution that was pumping into his body made the withdrawal bearable. "Don't you ever shut up?" Squall said and Laguna paused. **

**"Yes, but means you seem better I want to take this opportunity to talk more with you." He said with a smile. **

**"This is just plain torture." Squall said, shaking his head and seriously started to think about strangling his father with the tubes that were in his arms.**

**"Oh, I heard from Dr. Kadowaski that Selphie scared you into just letting us help you. Is that true?" Laguna asked and Squall scowled. **

**"Oh...she did." Laguna laughed. **

**"Shut up before I blow your ass away." Squall growled and Laguna's green eyes went large. **

**"Well, someone is getting grumpy. I'll go and leave you alone. For now." He said and waved goodbye. Squall sighed and rolled his eyes.**

**'What a moron.' Squall thought. Earlier they had him talk to the counselor and he did open up some. He had looked over the literally hundreds of cards that the students had sent him. 'Strange. I didn't even think this many people knew me.' He thought and Selphie bounced in. "Can't I get any peace?" Squall asked the ceiling. **

**"Nope." Selphie said with a smile. **

**"So what did you come here for? To give me another blow job? Because if that's the case then I don't mind the visit." Squall said and the small brunette blushed.**

**"You're a pervert Squall." She said, holding her cheeks. "No, I didn't come to give you another one. I just came to talk." Squall sighed. **

**"No hand job either?" He asked and she slapped his arm. **

**"Squall! I think that crap you're hooked up to is making you horny!" Squall just shrugged and Dr. Kadowaski walked in. **

**"How is everything going?" She asked.**

**"Fine.'' Squall said. **

**"Doctor, that stuff that's going into Squall, does it by chance make someone overly horny?" Selphie asked and Squall turned red. **

**"Why do you ask?" Kadowaski asked with a raised eyebrow. **

**"Oh, because Squall keeps asking me if I came to give him a blow job or a hand job and you know that's just not like him. So, I just wondered." Selphie said and Squall's face was a very bright red now, going down his neck.**

**Dr. Kadowaski could tell from his face that it was true. "Uh...no. The solution doesn't have that effect. It might just be hormones on Squall's part. The drugs are out of his system and it might be...heightening...um...his...arousal." Kadowaski said with a flush and Squall glared at both of them. **

**"But it's apparent that he finds you attractive." She said to Selphie.**

**"Oh God damn it! Just shut up about that!" Squall yelled and Dr. Kadowaski smiled. **

**"Well, looks like he's getting in a fowl mood again." She said. **

**"Well how about you give me something for that?" Squall asked and Selphie raised an eyebrow. **

**"Squall...remember what I said." She warned and he swore to himself.**

** 'Damn it all to hell! Why couldn't they just let me once? Just fucking once!' He thought and turned away from them. "When are you going to release me?" He asked.**

**"Well, you'll be in the infirmary for the next two days. Then when you go back to your dorm, you will have someone stay with you, to make sure you don't lapse back. You will also be escorted to therapy." Dr. Kadowaski said. **

**"Oh great. I'm going to be baby sat 24/7." Squall said. **

**"Well, maybe Selphie will do it." She said with a wink and Selphie went red, as did Squall. **

**"Oh, you're both sick." Selphie said and decided to leave.**

**"No, more likely it'll be Irvine, Zell or Seifer who will stay with you." Kadowaski said. **

**"Just what I need. A horny cowboy prick, a hyperactive prick and a just plain prick." Squall said and she laughed. **

**"Oh, don't worry Squall." She said. **

**"Yeah. Whatever." He said and she let him be. His skin itched for the feeling of a blade against it. 'It's not drugs; it's just drawing a little blood.' He thought and sighed, shaking his head. 'If I did cut myself and Selphie found out, she'll castrate me. That is one way I don't want to die. Dickless and bleeding to death from having it removed.'**

**"Hey Squally." Seifer walked in and Squall turned away. **

**"Leave me alone. I want to be without your fat ass for one day.'' Squall said and Seifer tried to look at own behind. **

**"Why Squall, I'm hurt. I do not have a fat ass." Seifer said. **

**"Whatever. Leave me alone." He said. **

**"Hey, I'm the one that saved you. Twice." Seifer said. **

**"Yeah, well I still think you should have just left me to rot." Squall said and Seifer narrowed his green eyes. **

**"Squall, how many times is it going to take to get it through that fucking pretty head of yours? WE care for you. YOU are important to US. EVERYONE in this fucking Garden LOVES YOU. They all CARE about YOU." Seifer said with the words being drawn out.**

**"So what are you trying to say?" Squall asked with a raised eyebrow. **

**"God damn it." Seifer swore. **

**"I understand, don't go and...like pledge your undying love or some stupid crap." Squall said and Seifer chuckled. **

**"Well maybe all that shit you're hooked up to is finally filling you will a sense of humor." He said and Squall shook his head. **

**"Your retarded Almasy." Squall said and the blonde leaned over to him. **

**"Shut up Leonhart." Seifer said. "Make me." **

**Seifer raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips to a surprised Squall, making him go quiet. When he pulled away the blonde smiled. "That did it." He said. "See ya; I have a class to teach." He said and whistled out. 'What the hell just happened?' Squall asked himself.**

**TBC**  
**_. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Squall was now able to go back to his dorm room, but of course someone has to follow him around for awhile to make sure he didn't start doping up again. Zell, Irvine and Seifer were going to take turns on staying. Laguna had gone back to Esther but promised to visit every weekend. Kiros and Ward went with him but Ellone decided to stay for a bit more. **

**Now students watched as Irvine escorted him to his dorm room and Squall mentally groaned. He was off the solution now and the withdrawal went quicker because of it. He still felt like he needed the junk, but with a few slaps from Dr. Kadowaski and threatening swipes with a knife from Selphie he stopped voicing his cravings. With a sigh he unlocked the door and him with the cowboy walked in. **

**"The place was cleaned real good. No more puke, blood and what not around. That's another thing, if you cut yourself anymore; your ass is going to be hamburger."**

**"Are you offering something?" Squall said and Irvine choked.**

** "What!" He demanded with big eyes and Squall shrugged. **

**"Nothing. Just thought you were offering to pound me into soft meat." Squall said and Irvine's jaw dropped. **

**"Man...you're making me...uncomfortable." Irvine said. "Are you joking?" He asked and Squall gave a small smile. Irvine's eyebrows slanted. **

**"You're evil Squall. Pure sick and evil." He said and Squall just shook his head. **

**"Don't be upset Irvine."**

**"Yeah. You're just feeling frisky with that shit out of you." Irvine mumbled and Squall raised an eyebrow. **

**"Frisky huh? What kind of frisky?" Squall asked and Irvine groaned. **

**"Not sexually frisky, I mean...like picking on people. Playing jokes, thought I don't remember you ever being like that. Were you on that stuff all these years?" Irvine asked, folding his arms and a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. **

**"...No." Squall said, not really wanting to admit he had taken the drugs. **

**"Fine. Say, how about a bite to eat?" Irvine suggested, changing their conversation. **

**"I don't know. I'm feeling a little queasy right now." Squall said. "Especially means you keep hitting on me." Squall teased and the cowboy blushed again. **

**"Squall? Is that really you or a pod person?" Irvine asked with a raised eyebrow. **

**"Possibly. Maybe Squall Leonhart never really existed." Squall said and Irvine finally gave his arm a whack.**

**"Knock it off, you're really wierding me out right now." Irvine said. **

**"Fine, I'm sorry. It's just funny to see you so shocked. And blushing makes you look...really feminine." Squall said. **

**"What! I do not look like a girl! If any man does in this place, it's you." Irvine said. "I mean what guys really has such a heart shape looking ass..." Irvine stopped talking and turned a bright red. **

**"You look at my ass?" Squall asked, amused at the thought.**

**"Damn. This is getting weird." Irvine said. "Hey it's not weird for Zell, Xu or Selphie." Squall said and the cowboy froze. **

**"What? Oh my Hyne! You had sex with them! Even Zell!" Irvine's eyes bugged out. **

**"Not Selphie. She just kind of gave me a blow job in the infirmary, after I woke up when I was taken back here." He said and Irvine looked at him closely. **

**"She did?" He asked.**

**"Hey, I didn't force her to do anything. She kept calling herself Dr. Selphie and I was patient Squall. It was really...kinky." Squall said. **

**"Wait a minute here Squall, I need to talk to her and see if it's true or just a joke of yours." Irvine said and left the room. Squall walked around his dorm, seeing that most of all his medications were gone. He was allowed to take his anti-depression medicine and aspirin. Other stuff, had to be okayed with Dr. Kadowaski and he had to be watched while taking it. **

**'I just need...something.' Squall thought and went to the kitchen where he spotted a small pairing knife. Biting his lower lip he tried to make the urge to drag the blade across his flesh go away. He could almost feel the light burning sensation, almost feel his skin parting, could almost see the crimson liquid pulling to the surface. Slowly he walked over to it and took it in his hand.**

**The small blade was clean, almost as if to purify him if he dug it in. "Hey!" Irvine yelled and got it out of his fist. "God damn it Squall! I just leave for a few minutes and you go and find a fucking knife." Squall just looked at him, his blue eyes large. **

**"I didn't do anything." He finally said and Irvine grabbed his chin. **

**"No, but you were going to. Why do you feel the need to constantly hurt yourself?" Irvine asked quietly. **

**"I don't..." Squall began and Irvine grabbed his wrist.**

**"DON'T deny it Squall." He said forcefully and Squall went quiet. Irvine sighed and let him go. "Just...don't try and do it anymore." He said and Squall just shrugged. He felt defeated at not being able to release his drug cravings by doing another. Such a switch in emotions were always noted about him lately. Dr. Kadowaski said it's to be expected that he have mood swings for awhile, even after the solution. "So Selphie admitted to me about you two." Irvine said and Squall nodded. **

**"Squall...don't go all depressed now. It's best you don't do any of that shit anymore." Irvine said and again Squall nodded. "You need to start doing something to take your mind off of things." Irvine suggested. **

**"Like what...? Going around acting like a holier than thou cowboy?" Squall asked looking at him with an irritated glaze. **

**"Well screw you Squall and your little pissy mood swings." Irvine huffed. **

**"Humph. Screwing me might help." Squall said and Irvine gawked at him.**

** "Are you serious Squall?" Squall just shrugged. **

**"It might make me feel better." He said. **

**"I...Squall..." Irvine began but Squall stopped him with a raised hand. **

**"It's okay. I know you don't see me like that, not many do. Zell, Xu, Selphie and possibly Seifer think I'm not too disfigured to want." Squall said.**

** "Disfigured? What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"I'm disgusting. I've been told plenty of times, so I know it's true." Squall said. **

**"What! You are nothing close to disgusting. Hell If I may so I think you're pretty fucking sexy. I just think...it's a little soon." Irvine said and Squall nodded. **

**"Yeah, whatever makes you feel less guilty." He said and went to his bedroom. "I'm going to lay down for a bit." He said and Irvine gave a disgruntled sigh. **

**"Shit he's messed up." Irvine whispered to himself, then walked to Squall's bedroom.**

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Irvine walked in the dark room and Squall looked up at the presence. "What" Squall asked as he laid on his soft bed. **

**"Just thought you could need someone right now." Irvine said and crawled on the bed after kicking off his boots. **

**"It's okay; you don't have to do this Irvine." Squall said, turning on his side and felt Irvine put an arm around his trim stomach. **

**"I know I don't have to. I want to." He said and kissed his pale cheek. "Selphie got me wondering also. I already know you're a good size, but not when you're hard." Irvine said.**

**"So what does that mean?" Squall asked. **

**"She said you seem...needy for human affection. Sexual affection. I know we haven't been the best to you lately and I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to push you away like that." Irvine said and kissed his temple, by his eye. Squall squirmed a little, but pushed his ass against him.**

**"Is that why you turned to drugs in the first place?" Irvine asked and Squall shivered as his breathe caressed his neck. **

**"I...I don't really know. I guess it's a mixture of things." Squall said and Irvine rubbed his back slowly, making him shudder. **

**"Do you like being touched Squall?" Irvine asked. **

**"Sometimes, but not just by anyone." He said. "Only those I trust." Irvine smiled at that and stroked the nicely shaped ass tenderly.**

** "You know for a man, you sure are beautiful." Irvine said and Squall blinked. **

**"Beautiful?" He asked quietly. "Do you really think so?"**

**"Sure, I'm not the only one. Lots of the guys always commented on you being 'fuckable'. Of course you know Zell thinks that means you tagged him. Seifer, well I didn't know he felt that way about you, but it doesn't surprise me all that much." Irvine said and Squall turned around, facing him. **

**"Do you guys hate me? For getting into...that stuff?" Squall asked, his eyes glittering from unshed tears.**

**"No, of course not. We don't approve but we don't hate you. You're only human baby." Irvine said and kissed his lips softly. Squall closed his eyes and deepened it, making Irvine jump. After they separated Squall sighed as Irvine rubbed the front of his jeans. "Mmmm. We need to get our cloths off." Irvine said.**

** "Well for being uncomfortable earlier you sure aren't showing it now." Squall said, sitting up and stripping off his shirt. Old scars were revealed to Irvine's eyes and he mentally cringed, knowing they weren't from battle.**

**"Well I figure it's not everyday that Squall Leonhart would request a night in his bed. Yeah at first it made me uncomfortable, but it also shocked me." Irvine shrugged off his own clothing while talking and watching the pale Commander. "I didn't realize you wanted sex. Yeah we joked about you needing to get laid, but friends always tease each other." He said.**

**The Cowboy looked at the nude man and smiled. "Selphie was right. You're not a bad size when hard." He said and Squall blushed. **

**"Whatever." He said and Irvine crushed his lips to his. They laid back and Irvine made sure to stay on top, despite Squall's wriggling. 'Always have to be dominate, huh Squall?' Irvine thought with a smile.**

**He kissed the old wounds and enjoyed hearing the gasps from Squall. In turn Irvine yelped when Squall gave his sex a tug and smirked at the Cowboy. "Why you little..." Irvine growled playfully and gave his ass a slap, making his blue eyes go large. **

**"Sicko." Squall panted and Irvine just chuckled.**

** "Oh come on babe, just having fun." He said, giving him a nip on his collar bone. Squall groaned when he slathered his fingers in saliva, knowing what he was doing.**

**"Hey babe, just relax. I don't want to hurt you." Irvine said and Squall rolled onto his stomach. **

**"Yeah, I know." He said and gasped when Irvine traced a slick finger outside his tight opening. He held onto the blanket tight as a finger was slid in, the rings of muscles quaking to push it out. **

**"It's okay." Irvine cooed and kissed his shoulders tenderly, then sucked on his neck.**

**As he did that Squall was beginning to relax enough where he could push three fingers in and stretch. Squall suddenly jumped and moaned when the sweet spot inside was rubbed against. "Oh you like that huh?" Irvine teased and made a scissor action across it. **

**"Cowboy if you don't quit that and just fuck me I'm going to kill you." Squall warned, his voice dripping with need.**

**"Whoa! Don't have to tell me twice gorgeous." He said and pulled the digits out. He covered his erection with more saliva and spread Squall's stretched hole. "Like I said. Beautiful." He said and pressed the head of his cock against him. **

**"You're sick to think someone's asshole is beautiful." Squall groaned out. **

**"Shhh darling." Irvine said and pushed in a little, hearing Squall grunt at the discomfort. With a little more gutso Irvine pushed in fully and Squall cried out. **

**'So damn tight!' Irvine thought with a groan. 'I guess we always called him a tight ass, I guess It's more true than we thought.' He chuckled to himself and Squall growled.**

** "What's so funny?" He demanded. "Oh just never imagined anyone being this tight, but you are Squall." He chuckled and Squall craned his neck so he could look behind him. "I'm just kidding babe." Irvine said and Squall pushed his hips up a little, making the cowboy groan.**

**"God damn!" He panted and pulled out a little. If Squall was ready to pull that stunt he was ready for him. Irvine pushed back in and Squall moaned as the spot was hit again. With a smile Irvine positioned himself so he could hit it head on. Pulling back he started thrusting against it and Squall pushed back against him hard, panting hard as each hit made white spots spring into his eyes.**

**Sweat slid off their bodies and Irvine grabbed hold of the pale hips. Squall moaned loudly as a crafted hand crept to his aching member, giving the weeping tip a few twirls with the thumb. 'Hyne! I never imagined getting it from behind from a man would be...good. Sure there was pain, but I would never think it would be pleasurable. Poor Zell, I wonder if I hurt him too bad when I took him?' Squall thought and Irvine tugged him fast to stop his internal monologue. **

**"Irvine!" Squall cried and the Cowboy smiled. **

**"Yeah, that's right. Call my name." He said and rode the Commander into the bed. Squall bucked harder against him and couldn't hold back anymore. With a few more jerks of Irvine's hand, Squall went rigid and shot his hot seed onto the bed. **

**"IRVINE!" Squall screamed and Irvine grunted as the tight muscles squeezed him harder. **

**"Oh shit!" Irvine cried out and thrusted hard a few times. With a declaration of his own he filled the smaller brunette with his essence.**

**Panting hard the Cowboy pulled out and Squall rolled to his side. "Damn!" Irvine panted and pulled Squall into his arms. "Shit Squall! I never imagined you to be that wild! But then again what should I expect?" He said and Squall yawned. **

**"Whatever." He said and Irvine just laughed as he snuggled against his chest. **

**"Well just get some rest tight ass." Irvine said and Squall murmured. "Dickhead."**

**TBC **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Squall groaned as light hit his lidded eyes and opened them. Sunlight washed in from the unsheltered window and he looked around. Irvine was snoozing next to him and Squall felt an urge to slap the stupid sleeping grin off his face. 'What a dipshit he can be.' Squall thought and sat up, sliding to the edge of the bed. He put on a pair of black boxers and threw his pillow at the cowboys head.

Nothing happened and blue eyes narrowed. (NOTE: I don't know why I always say he has blue, when they're more of a blue grey or blue silver. I'm just retarded like that. ^ ^). "Wake up butthead." Squall said and Irvine still didn't stir. "Hey fuckwade, get up." Squall said, and jumped on his back.

"Ahhh!" Irvine screamed and flew up, Squall flying onto the floor. The cowboy gasped, looking around and seen the Commander glaring at him from the floor. "Shit. Sorry about that babe." Irvine said with a chuckle and helped him up.

"What happened anyways?" He asked and Squall sat on the bed next to him.

"I was trying to wake you up, but your fat ass wouldn't until I jumped on you." He said and Irvine pouted.

"Why do you say I have a fat ass?" Squall shook his head and Irvine broke out into a grin, grabbing him in a tight embrace. "Hey it's not my fault I was so tired. That's what you did to me." He said.

"Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be teaching class today?" Squall asked and Irvine's eyes shot to the alarm clock.

"Aw fuck!" He yelled and quickly stood up. He ran past Squall who gave his naked ass a slap. "I better skip a shower. Shit. I'm 20 minutes late!" Irvine scrambled and quickly gave Squall a kiss. "See you later babe. I just have enough time to change my cloths." He mumbled and walked out.

'Like I said. He can be a dipshit sometimes.' Squall thought and went to his kitchen area in his boxers. 'Sometimes I wonder why I never tried to have sex with my friends before?' He thought and took a can of soda from his fridge. With a shrug he went over to his couch and heard a knock.

"Shift change." It was Seifer. Squall groaned and went to the door, opening it. Seifer gave a whistle at the barley dressed Commander and Squall blushed.

"Just come in already shit for brains." Squall said and Seifer walked in, looking him up and down as he locked the door.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me Mr. Leonhart." Seifer said with a smirk.

"God, you sound like a walking hard on." The brunette said and went to his bedroom to dress. He noticed Seifer following him and stopped.

"Go sit down pervert. No show for you." He said and Seifer sulked to the couch. After dressing in jeans and a T-shirt Squall finally opened his soda. He sat next to his ex-rival and took a few chugs out of the can.

"So Squally, what are we gonna do all day?" Seifer asked, bored already.

"I don't know. Kick your ass maybe." Squall said and the blonde scoffed.

"You think you can take me pretty boy?" Squall nodded.

"I don't think I can, I know I can." He said and green eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Okay then. Let's get down to the Training Area. Then we can see who beats who." He said.

"Fine. Let's go fuck face." Squall said and Seifer's eyes widened.

"I never figured you to have such a potty mouth." He said and waited as Squall retrieved Lionheart. "Okay ass munch. Let's go." Seifer said and after locking the door they went to the Training Area. Students ran out as they saw the two enter. Together. With their dreaded gunblades.

"Aw shit!" A boy said and ran out. Seifer looked around with a smirk at the now empty place.

"We have quite a reputation at fighting each other. At least they know enough to get away before we tear this place apart." Seifer said.

"Whatever. Now come and get me prick." Squall said raising his gunblade and Seifer did the same.

"Sure thing. Princess wanna be." Seifer smiled as Squall's eyes went aflame.

"The only one that's a princess around here is you. I bet you wear that trench coat all of the time because you probably thinks it's like a little dainty dress." Squall shot back.

"Oh. You shouldn't have dissed the trench fucker!" Seifer said and came at him fast. He swung Hyperion and Squall blocked it with Lionheart. Quickly the blonde slipped his blade, running across Squall's bare forearm, leaving a light cut. Squall seemed to have enjoyed that actually and Seifer backed away from him.

"You're not suppose to like being cut asshole." Seifer said and Squall looked at him. "..."

"Okay. Enough with the gunblades. Let's go hand to hand combat." Seifer said, laying Hyperion down and Squall reluctantly did the same with Lionheart. "Okay then. Come get me...pussy." Seifer taunted and he waited for Squall to make the first move. Instead the brunette stood there and he growled, running forward. Squall quickly like a cat stepped to the side and tripped him.

"You God damn..." Seifer cursed and stood up. Squall managed to jab him in the side and threw him to the ground.

'Hyne! He got a lot stronger from what I remember.' Seifer thought and flew up to get him into a head lock. Even though Squall was pretty strong for his size, Seifer was still the strongest. "Say you give up Squally." He said and Squall bit his hand. "OW! You piece of shit!" He yelled and looked at the teeth marks. "Hyne! What do you sharpen your fucking teeth or something! Shit!" Small lines of blood started to surface and Seifer growled.

"Let's go back. I'm sick of this shit." He said and Squall shrugged.

"Whatever. So I won." He said and Seifer scoffed.

"You wish. It's a tie." Squall raised his gunblade at him.

"Bullshit it is. I won fair and square." He said and Seifer felt a little uncomfortable.

"Don't raise your weapon on me unless we're sparring." He said and Squall lowered it.

"I didn't mean it." Squall said.

"Yeah whatever Squally. You owe me lunch for that." Seifer said and they started walking back to the dorm. Students slowly trickled in and noticed it wasn't destroyed after all.

TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was a few days later since the spar in the Training Area and Squall was in hi dorm room...as usual. Seifer was his guard again and he was busy at this moment on Squall's computer. Squall sighed and he inched for some scotch or hell even just beer. 'I need a beer or something. Why can't I just have one stinking can?' He mentally moaned. 'I have a longing for the cut as well, oddly not the drugs. I thought that would be the hardest to get over. Weird.' Seifer watched him a moment at the PC, then continued doing whatever he was doing.

'Asswipe. Sitting there so content. Squall...stop this stupid shit thinking. Take your medicine loony tunes.' He giggled and Seifer raised and eyebrow, looking at him like a stranger.

"Uh...Squall? Is something wrong?' He asked and Squall shook his head.

"Nope." He said and Seifer went over to him. He looked at his eyes to make sure there was no sign of being high.

"Okay. You've just been acting weird all day." He said.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"I don't know. Just...I guess..." He couldn't think of the right word. "I don't know okay. You just don't act like yourself, that's all." Seifer said.

"Oh. You mean a cold bastard? A little ice princess like you always call me?" Squall asked and the blonde sighed.

"Just sit down or something. Hyne." He said and went to the computer to save what he was doing before shutting it down.

"Man you really have a gunblade up your ass today Squally." Seifer said and Squall flipped him off.

"Shut up, you perverted lapdog." Squall growled out and Seifer glared.

"YOU are a piece of worthless shit, you know that puberty boy!" Seifer yelled and Squall felt his gut burn at the words.

"Well Mr. Knight at least I don't sell my soul to a fucking bitch and do whatever she says!" Seifer's green eyes burned and he walked towards the door.

"I'm out of here! Fuck you!" He yelled and left.

Squall sighed and tried to calm himself down. "Fuck it! I don't care if Selphie cuts my dick off." He said aloud and went to the kitchen, grabbing a knife. He went to his bedroom and sat on the bed, lifting his shirt. With a ragged breath he dragged the blade hard against his flat stomach, leaving a blood trail behind. He slid the blade lower and made another line. Blood slowly leaked down and he felt all emotion drain out of him as he did so. After a few more slices to his chest and stomach he put down his shirt.

Now he moved to his arms and looked at the blue vein running along its underside. Squall grunted as he dug the steel tip into it, blue turning to red at oxygen hit it. He put the wound to his mouth and swallowed some of the coppery fluid. He took it away and cut a few deep lines, blood flowing fast. He was about to do it to his other arm when he was tackled from behind. Seifer struggled for the knife and Squall fought hard for it.

"Stop it you fucking bastard!" Squall yelled and his blood was covering both of them.

Finally Seifer got it away from him and gave him a slap. "What the hell is wrong with you! I thought you were over that fucking shit!" He yelled and Squall just gave him a hard punch to the gut. With the air knocked out, Seifer doubled over and saw Squall get the knife again.

"I may be a worthless piece of shit but at least I accept what I am." Squall said and went to go away. Seifer grabbed his ankle and tripped him, making him fall. Squall growled and kicked at him. "Let me go!" Squall yelled and went to slash the blondes' hand. Seifer grabbed his hand with the knife gave him a hard punch to the face, making him pause. Seifer jumped him and grabbed him by the shirt.  
"Don't you fucking get it!" He yelled and Squall lurched up and bit his cheek.

Seifer screamed and grabbed his bleeding face. Enraged, Seifer grabbed Squall's gunblade case and swung it hard at the brunette. It connected and Squall was flat out cold when he landed, unfortunately on the knife.

"Fuck!" Seifer swore and picked him up. "God damn, why are you so stubborn?" He asked the unconscious man and carried him to the Infirmary.

TBC  
Sorry about the uber short chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Dr. Kadowaski used a Curaga spell and a Potion on Squall after he was brought in. He was healing and resting in the same room he was always put. Seifer explained their first fight when he ran off, then when he came back to see Squall cutting himself...again and then their last fight. Cid as well as many of the others were called into the Infirmary so Dr. Kadowaski could talk to them. Rinoa was still off in Deling City and honestly no one seemed to really miss her. Except Squall because now he couldn't bang her as well.

"Well, since Squall is still cutting himself I think we should double our efforts. Lock up all sharp objects in his room, even nail clippers and tweezers. When he needs a knife for like meals, you are to make sure he doesn't do anything with it." She said.

"Also he should go to the Counselor more often." Cid joined. "We need to even possibly lock up his gunblade." He said. Selphie and Zell continued to stare at Seifer's bruised and teeth marked face.

"Why don't you heal yourself?" The small girl asked.

"Because I don't feel like it." Seifer growled.

"Everyone, let's stay on track." Quistis said and they returned their attention.

"If he doesn't stop this SIB (self-injurious-behavior) then we'll have to admit him into a ward that has more experience dealing with it." Cid said.

"You mean like a Psycho hospital?" Seifer asked and Dr. Kadowaski grimaced at the term.

"Not quite. More like a...home for adults with behavioral disorders." She said. "So like a Jr. nut hut?" Selphie chimed.

"Damn it! Seifer! Selphie! No more comments on the fucking place!" Cid steamed and they almost took a step back.

"So all of you except Seifer may go." Cid said.

"Why does Seifer get to stay?" Zell demanded. "Because, his shift isn't over yet."

Cid said and the group grumbled out the door. "I'm going to leave as well. Call me first thing if anything else happens." Cid said.

"Will do." Dr. Kadowaski said and the Headmaster left as well. With a sigh the two left sat down.

"When Squall wakes up I'm going to give him such a beating." Seifer said and Dr. Kadowaski gave him a withering stare.

"You will not Mr. Almasy." She said and he pouted.

"You probably got him upset from your first fight and you know how he has a hard time expressing his feelings, so he cuts himself to get it out. You know that's what the Counselor said." Dr. Kadowaski explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Princess is overly sensitive I guess." Seifer said and she glared again.

"Don't call him that, it hurts him. He may not show it, but it does."

"Fine, I won't call him that anymore." Seifer said with a huff. "How about a game of Triple Triad while we wait?" Dr. Kadowaski asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." They started playing as Squall laid in the bed.

A few hours went by and Squall woke up in a daze. First thing he noticed it that he was in the Infirmary. Second thing was that he was tied down; after he attacked the doctor they always kept it in mind to strap him. He struggled and groaned in annoyance.

"Well I see you're awake." Dr. Kadowaski said, walking in. "Seifer told me about your little...cutting relapse and fights." She said and Squall sighed.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and Seifer appeared behind the doctor.

"Well you should be piss ant. Now we have to lock up everything sharp in your room...even your gunblade." The blonde said and Squall frowned.

"They can't take away my weapon." Squall said and Dr. Kadowaski raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well it's Cid's orders. Deal with it." She said and Squall swore under his breath. There was a page over the intercom for Dr. Kadowaski and she groaned. "Seifer, stay here until I come back." She said and left.

"You're in deep shit Leonhart. Cid said if you cut anymore, their locking you up in a hospital." Seifer said and Squall stared up at him.

"You're lying." He said and Seifer shook his head.

"I'm not, at all." He said and Squall sighed. "If you wanted pain you should have came to me." Seifer grinned and Squall raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What?"

Seifer undid the binds and yanked the brunette up. "Seifer?" Squall asked and he was pulled to the side of the bed.

"So you like pain huh? Well I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't even think about cutting yourself anymore." Seifer said and Squall's eyes went large.

"Here?" Was all he could say and Seifer chuckled.

"Of course, now get ready." He said and pulled the brunettes pants down.

Grabbing some lubricant from the table top (used for pelvic exams) Seifer squirted some on his hand and pushed a finger into the tight hole harshly. Squall cried out and Seifer quickly added two more. "Yeah, take my fingers like a man." He said and Squall groaned as the digits stretched him. He scissored them and Squall bucked when that spot was hit deep inside. "Oh, you're ready aren't you?" Seifer asked, his voice dripping in lust and pulled his pants down.

He removed his fingers and coated his hard sex with the gel. Seifer grabbed Squall's slim hips with one hand and guided himself with the other. He rubbed the tip of his erection against the stretched opening and then pushed in, all the way to the hilt. Squall yelled and the blonde paused until he felt the quaking muscles relax.

Seifer started thrusting slowly into the hot tunnel, trying to find that special spot again. When Squall wailed in pleasure, Seifer smiled. 'Found it.' He thought and held his hips as he pumped. He watched Squall's dainty ass quiver at each thrust and sped up, grunting loudly. Squall started to push back and Seifer pulled the brunettes pants completely off.

He pulled out and before Squall could question, he was flipped onto his back. Seifer smirked at the excited Commander below him and grabbed his legs, putting them up on his shoulders. With a grunt he slid back in and Squall whimpered, stroking himself. "Fuck if that isn't the most hottest thing I've ever seen." Seifer panted and went harder, driving into Squall hard.

"Oh Hyne Seifer! Faster! Please!" Squall begged and the blonde smiled, giving him what he wanted.

Green eyes were transfixed on the slender hand pumping the hard tool. Sliding up and down in fast motion, rubbing the tip as it came up. Seifer groaned and began to roll Squall's shaven balls in his hand, making him push against him harder. "OH FUCK!" Seifer yelled and came into the tight hugger. He bucked harder, riding his orgasm out and Squall cried out loudly as ribbons of white exploded, landing on both of them.

Both panted and Squall pulled away his jerking hand. With a groan Seifer pulled out and sighed. "Shit!" He fell onto the bed and Squall caressed his sweat soaked hair. "Maybe that's all we needed to do between us. A good fuck will make us more docile to each other." Squall commented.

"Yeah, probably." Seifer agreed. "Damn, we should get dressed before Dr. K finds us like this." He said and Squall agreed. They wiped as much of the mess off as possible and dressed. With a few kissed, Seifer strapped Squall down again and sat in the chair on the side. 20 minutes later Dr. Kadowaski came back.

"Sorry it took so long guys. Some dumb ass tried to do some trick on a board and ended up falling, hard." She said.

"Let me guess. Zell?" Seifer said and she nodded.

"Well Seifer, you should leave now. I have it under control." She said walking him out. As he got to the door she stopped him. "Oh and Seifer?" He paused, looking back at her. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't screw my patients anymore." She said with a grin and he turned red. With a nod he got out of there, fast.

TBC  
R&R. *Begs*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Squall sighed as he entered his dorm again, everything sharp and considered dangerous were now under lock and key. He felt naked without his gunblade and now that it was taken from him until he needs it for outside or the Training Area he couldn't hold it. 'Fucking idiots. I wouldn't use my own gunblade, unless I was killing myself. Maybe that's what they're worried about. I guess I shouldn't be too pissed; I am the one who went back on his word. Whatever.' He thought with a sigh and Seifer was walking behind him.

"So Squall...there will be no more of that cutting shit from now on. I mean it." Seifer said and Squall shrugged as the door was shut.

"You don't order me around Almasy." Squall finally said and the blonde gave him a nudge in the center of his back. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Leonhart my dear butt buddy." Seifer said and Squall blushed.

"Shut up." He said and sat down with a humph.

"Why do you always have a pissy attitude?" Seifer asked.

"Because I'm always around you." Squall said and the blonde just smiled.

"And you need lots of sex." Seifer said and Squall smiled slightly at that.

"Oh before I forget Cid told me Ellone is coming to see you today. Probably to make sure you're alright and report back to your dad." Seifer said and Squall nodded.

"Laguna is such a retard sometimes, but I do admit he is trying." He said.

"Yeah and not to mention he's pretty hot for someone's father." Seifer said and Squall gave him a look of disgust.

"You're gross Seifer. Really, really, really gross." He said with a shudder and Seifer laughed. "What time was Ellone coming?" Squall finally asked and Seifer shrugged.

"I think Cid said 10:00, 10:30 today." He said and Squall glared.

"Seifer, its 10:15 already." He said and Seifer looked at his watch.

"Well I'll be god damned." He said and a knock rapped on the door.

"She's here." Squall said and Seifer opened the door. Ellone stepped in with a nagging look on her face.

"Squall, you have Laguna worried sick." She said and turned to Seifer. "Could you please leave us Seifer? I would like some privacy." She said and Seifer waved.

"See you Squall; hope she doesn't hurt you too bad." He said and Squall glared at the door.

"Fine leave you little blonde pussy." Squall said and Ellone's eyes went large.

"Squall! You shouldn't call people that!" She scolded and he just shook his head.

"Whatever." He said and her brown eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me that Squall. You don't need to act like that. Don't be so..." Squall shut her up with a hard kiss and she went rigid. Squall pulled away from her and she looked at him with dazed eyes. "Uh...Squall? Why did you just do that?" She asked, her face flushed.

"Because you need to get laid Sis. You know me really good and we've seen each other naked before. I...even watched you...masturbate before." Squall said and Ellone's face went a darker hue.

"What? Squall..." She gasped when Squall firmly rubbed her through her skirt, her legs spreading a little.

"Do you like that Sis?" He asked and she groaned as he stopped. "Do you want more?" Squall smirked as she nodded and he pulled her panties down so she could step out of them. Lifting her skirt he ran his fingers along her nether lips and she moaned loudly as he pushed a finger into her tight body. He thumbed her clit as he pushed in two more fingers into her and started thrusting them.

"Oh Hyne Squall!" Ellone moaned and pushed against his hand, trying to get more into her. Squall bit his lower lip as his pants were getting too tight to handle. Removing his fingers Ellone gave a disappointed mewl and Squall pushed his pants down.

"Get on the couch." He said hungrily and she laid back. Kicking his pants off, Squall went over to her and took place between her legs. He noticed that she wasn't shaven but just trimmed. "Do you want me to fuck you Sis?" Squall asked, spanking her pussy lips with his cock.

"Y-yes. Please Squall, I won't tell Laguna about this." She whimpered and Squall pushed the head of his prick into her. Ellone whimpered and begged for more. With a smile Squall pushed in fully and she cried out, her pussy clenching him hard.

Squall waited for her to relax and then started thrusting into her vigoursly. Seifer snuck in and was watching the scene with his own pants tenting. "Sis, we got an audience." Squall panted and she saw Seifer rubbing himself through his cloths.

"Squall's fucking wonderful isn't he?" Seifer asked and Ellone cried out again as Squall hit a spot. "Yeah, I knew you would think so. I never imagined Squall to be fucking you though, but it's still really hot." Seifer said and sat in Squall chair, taking his own hard manhood out, stroking it. Ellone gasped and Squall sped up, gropping her tits at the same time. Seifer jerked off to the show and moaned. "That's right fuck her Squall, fuck her!"

Ellone felt her stomach starting to tighten and bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. "Please Squall, harder." She whimpered and Squall smiled at her.

"Demand it." He said and she clawed his clothed back.

"Fuck me harder Squall!" She yelled and he complied, the couch sweaking in protest. Seifer felt himself getting closer to his orgasm as he watched.

"Hyne just watching you guys are going to make me cum early." He moaned loudly.

"Cum in her face, she'll like that." Squall said and Ellone yelled as her own orgasm hit her. She squeezed Squall hard and Seifer hurried over to them. Squall pulled out and both he and Seifer shot their spunk onto her face.

"Hyne! Damn!" Squall panted and Seifer slid to the floor. Ellone finally closed her legs and laid there for a short time before getting up.

"Um...I should go." She said and Squall kissed her goodbye. Seifer kissed her also and she left confused and wet, sticky.

"Oops. Should have fucked you earlier." Squall said to Seifer. "Well there's always time. There's always time."

Squall knew he was loved, why else would people let him screw them? Whenever he would feel lonely he would just go around the corner and there would always be a waiting bed for him.

The End


End file.
